Strike of Ebonhawke
by DarthChain
Summary: My first attempt at writing in a long time. The story is of a nameless charr after his release by Queen Jenna saving the city of Ebonhawke. The Flame Legion was about to knock on Ebonhawke's door.


Strike of Ebonhawke

I slowly arose to the sound of the streets in Ebonhawke stirring with life. This city always seemed to rise shortly after the sun did. The town seemed to shirk off the attack from an elder dragon not to long ago. Only setting up guards to protect against the new threat. Sadly the threat of the Branded wasn't the only thing the city needed to worry about. Outside their gates some rouge charr who havn't heard that a truce had been struck between the two races still cause havok. I walked to the end of the alley which I have to call home to see some of the citizens glare at me. I have had arrows pierce my skin but the glares will always hurt more than the finest arrow head. The city always seemed to be busy but nothing compared to the human city of Divinity's Reach from the stories I've heard.

I walked slowly to the main street being sure not to bump into anyone on the way, wasn't hard cause the humans moved themselves. No one wanted to try and say anything to a charr. They followed the word of their Queen that the races should leave the last three hundred years in the past. Who knows, maybe some of the faces here had family that my warband helped end. That thought alone made me shiver. I looked to my left to see some of the usual merchant stands about with children happily pointing at things and laughing while their parents haggled for a few coins lower. I missed the sounds where I would be greeted from a distance instead of glared at back in the Black Citadel. I thought of my old life back there. I used to help train new recruits in the Ash Legion.

I trained as what some might call a thief. I liked to stick to darker places and trained with close hand weapons like daggers and swords. Some in my warband liked the appeal of pistols and other weapons. I liked the classics and stuck to daggers and a short bow. Sometimes the warband would have target practice keep our skills sharp. I was the leader and I had to show it. They would shoot an object down range, I would have it thrown in the air farther and hit it dead on. I trusted my bow like I trusted my family. We were called out and I was eventually captured and left in a cell to rot till Kralkatorik knocked on Ebonhawkes door. I was freed shortly after but left no where to go.

Luckily in my time here I have made at least one friend. A chipper young lady by the name of Velatha. Her family moved back to Divinity's Reach after the attack from the dragon but she stayed. Her family was proficient with weapon restoration and she gave me a chance to prove it on behalf of the city officials. She seen my ability to work on them and kept me on as a hire for little pay. It was enough to eat on but not to leave the city or stay in a comfy bed. It was all right though, I got to do work I loved and she got her orders met. She was beautiful by human standards, from word of mouth on the street, and stood at about five foot five inches. She had hair as dark as the night and never let anyone catch her without a smile. I seen her frown once through the crack in the door as I was preparing to leave but as she heard it creek she smiled at me. I didn't want to probe the situation, none of my business.

I got to the door of the smithing shop and opened it up to see here sweeping the main room."Hey there fluffy!" She always greeted me like this in a chipper voice. "Glad to see you made it in today again and not be someone's new rug." She approached as we shook hands. I grinned as we did the insult greeting every day. "The name isn't fluffy, meat. Besides I doubt any of these farmers around here could take me down single handedly."

I walked up to the counter to see our order list for the day as she set a bowl on top of it. "Here, I know you don't get to eat much and I made too much stew last night. I kept it as warm as I could without ruining it. Enjoy your breakfast then you can get started on today's duties ok?" She looked at me like I was one of her own kin. "Fine fine, I'll eat it if you're so demanding that I do." I grab the bowl and the list and headed to the back room where I worked. I set the list down and took the small spoon in the bowl and began to eat it. She was right, I didn't get to eat much. Most vendors in this town didn't like me shopping with them. Some were kind enough to sell some food but quickly dismissed me from their booth. After a few bites I was able to pick out which spices and which meat was used in it.

I got up and walked to the door and opened it up. "Hey meat, be sure to let the chef know that they did an amazing job on the stew. Even after a night of simmering the meat was cooked to perfection." She nodded with a smile and moved her hand as if to shoo me into the back room. I closed the door with a chuckle. The work in the room was a little on the cramped side as the new fights were just outside. My job was to organize what armor and weapons had been worked on and finished and put them near the door. I would then get the next batch of equipment ready for the grindstone and anvil for repair. Then I would sort the new stuff for the next day of work.

The furnace and other equipment that was offered by Velantha wasn't anything like I could get at the Black Citadel but I knew how to make it work. I smiled as I began my labors as the day flew by like it usually did. I finally emerged from the back room and set up everything along the north wall of the building. I turned to see Velantha. "Another hard days work and another little bag of coin. They may not show it in the streets but the guards are grateful for the repairs you give. The town may not know it but they do owe you a nice debt for helping keep it safe." I let out a small chuckle. "Trust me its not a debt I plan to collect or I'd turn the town square into a castle to shame your Queens." Velantha gave a chuckle while she walked to the door. "Well Fluffy I'm kicking you out for the night unfortunately. Try not to turn into a wall ornament overnight ok?" I walked outside and gave her a smile as I waved her off as I made my way back to the alleyway I called home.

A month or so passed like this but it seemed more like a week to me. As much as the eyes looked I enjoyed my new routine, though it could do with a better meal arrangement. I walked past some of the vendors to hear the children laughing as I gave a smile in their direction. I finally got close to the workshop as I noticed a piece of paper nailed to the door.

NOTICE:

We are very sorry to say but

we must close out doors.

Our family has fallen on

hard times and we are being

called back to Shaemoor. Thank you

for your years of patronage.

-Velantha

I stood there in shock, the only job, the only friend I had in this town, is getting ready to just pack up and leave. I knocked on the door to see if I could get a response because I knew she had to much to leave over night. There was no answer at the door so I put my ear to it and tried to listen in. After a little bit of silence I heard two voices. One I could recognize as Velanthas while the other was new to me. "I know father, I have to come back. I kept the shop open just in hopes that they would find him." She sounded sad, a tone I never heard from her. The second voice was a males that sounded like it demanded respect alone. "I know Velantha but it's been two weeks. The Vanguard have found no sight of the Flame Legion in the area so we can only assume that he is gone for good. Now we must head home so we can set up a proper respect for him." I kept my ear to the door a little longer as I slowly start to hear the sound of crying. Velantha was crying.

I couldn't take it anymore as I turned the knob realizing now that the door was unlocked as I slowly opened it. "Excuse me, I know this may sound like a bad-." The man turned to look at me. He had an older look but the hair was the same color as Velantha's with grey coming in near the roots. It almost looked like the shiverpeak caps on the darkest night. "What the bloody hell is a Charr doing in Ebonhawke let alone here!" He made a quick approach to me before Velantha stopped him. "Dad this is my employee who has helped me out these couple of months. He is really nice and made sure the soldiers fighting the Branded were fit to fight." He glared at me as I shrugged before he moved his arm to get it back from Velantha. "I dont care if he is the Kahn-Ur for the sixes sake, this beast shouldn't even be allowed inside of the city walls after all that has happened!" He turned back to me as his eyes could pierce through a wraith. His words cut deep but sadly I wasn't in the position to chose my lifestyle right now.

I just stood there in silence as the man looked at me. A couple seconds later I felt a small kick to my shins as I looked down to see a small child, none older than the kids at the merchants carts, kicking me. He kept kicking me before he moved behind me and grabbed my tail giving it a hard bit. I grit my teeth as I felt his mouth clasp around my tail. "Alister get away from that beast before he kills you!" The man shouted as the kid jumped and rushed over behind him without a second thought. Alister then leaned out from behind him shaking his fist in the air. "Give me back my brother you mean kitty!" I let out a soft grin at the child's bravery.

It then clicked in my head as I looked to Velantha again as she looked down trodden. "What is, Alister right, talking about with his brother?" I pointed to the child. The man began to open his mouth. "No offence to you sir but I'd rather hear it from someone who won't insult me with every other word." I glared back at him this time. Velantha looked at me with a bit of a scowl on her face like I threatened her then she sighed. "Allow me to explain. This is my father Garith and my nephew Alister. They hail from Shaemoor where life is much simpler. Over the past couple of weeks we have gotten reports of people going missing on routes to forts in the area or random farmers. We didn't know what was going on till a couple of days ago. One of the people we thought kidnapped was crawling on the road just outside of the gates. The guards got to him but he breathed his last there on the road." I stood there just listening to the story not realizing Alister had moved back to my leg and began to kicking it demanding his brother back over and over.

She looked to him and shook her head. I paid the child no mind as I waited for her to continue. She took a deep breathe. "My other nephew, Lucas, was also kidnapped but it was about two weeks ago now. He was one of the first to go missing and we have tried to find him since. The man who found his way back to town explained that all of the kidnapped victims are still alive but are being held by the Flame Legion." My ears shook as a bit of the hair on my neck stood on end. I have had a history with the Flame Legion. Not a good history but one none the less. Velantha looked like she was about to cry again. I could see the tears in her eyes. "They took my nephew, the man on the road said that the Flame Legion was planning to sacrifice him to some sort of effigy and attack the town. The Vanguard... They looked all around..." Her words began to get choked together. "They still can't find anything about the Flame Legion even if they are still around here." She fell to her knees with her head in her hands.

I stared at her as Garith walked to her and helped her back to her feet as he looked at me. "I have come from Shaemoor to take what little of my family remains so that I can watch over them. These three, if Lucas is still alive, are all I have left. Centaurs have been raiding lately and the rest of my family has been killed. I can't lose anymore." He gave me one more glance as I stepped forward. "Garith you are doing the right thing in my mind but I want you to know something. If the Flame Legion are behind the kidnappings and if the effigy is what I think it is, then this whole town will be in cinders shortly." I looked down at my leg as Alister was now biting my shin. "Could you please stop that, it's actually starting to hurt a little." Garith motioned to the child as he ran to his grandfather.

Velantha looked at me; her face red from the tears. The Vanguard have tried to find the hiding spots of the Flame Legion to try and stop them but haven't had any luck. We know an attack may be soon but people don't care. The city survived an elder dragon thanks to the Queen, they feel invincible." I slowly started to move to the back room. Gartih looked at me puzzled. "And what the bloody hell do you think you're doing going in there?" I looked towards him. "The Flame Legion is around here. Now that I've heard it for sure I can tell that the air is a little different as of late. I thought it was due to some sort of celebration from your people but I guess I was wrong." "And how in the six does one charr think he is going to beat an entire legion?" I looked into the room. "Stay one more day, give me a shot to get them back. If I'm not back by midday tomorrow tell the townsfolk to leave as soon as they can. I'm going to need some supplies Velantha, take it out of my pay. I'll have a list when I get back." She looked at me with desperation on her face. "If you get everyone back I'll pay your way to Lion's Arch easily." I stood in shock and smiled. "Then we have ourselves a deal." Before I could enter the storage room Alister stepped forward and puffed out his chest like he was a commander in the mists. "Bring back my brother you mean kitty!" I let out a laugh and smiled at the child. "Fine runt you persuaded me. I'll bring him back." He smiled like he just killed an elder dragon by himself. "Heh kids." I turned and entered the room and began my work.

I looked through the equipment that was almost ready to give back to the troops to find weapons I could use. No human thought of wearing armor to fit a charr so I don't know what I was expecting to find there. Looking through more I found a nice set of daggers and a short bow along with a few swords and a pistol. I quickly gathered the daggers and enough arrows to fill a small pouch I could strapped near my hip. I tested the draw on the bow after I sharpened the daggers to the best of my abilities and tested an arrow on a stud inside of the room. I nodded as this was the best I was gonna get out of here. I looked out the window to see the sky lit up orange as the sun setted. It was time for my hunt to begin.

I strapped the daggers to an easy to reach spot on my hips and slung the bow around my shoulder to carry it and stepped into the main room. Garith was the only one awake in the room as Alister and Velantha were asleep next to him. "Where the devil are you going with all of that? How do we know you aren't just gonna lea-" I stopped him before he could finish. "The Flame Legion have been traitors to the charr for almost as long as the human charr war. I am of the Ash Legion. I have no ties to these traitors. Velantha here has been the nicest person to me since I was release by your Queen. I have only ever seen her smile. You want to protect your family right Garith?" He kept silent and nodded. "Velantha is a friend of mine now. The charr honor our friends. Hell your warband are friends so close your a family. I lost my warband a while ago. It's nice to find someone that helps me. So tonight I will either help her out and save every person in this city. Or I'll perish before the city joins me in the mists and I'll deal with my actions then." Garith just sat there a bit dumbfounded. "Fine you want to walk to your death do it. I'll keep to your word. If you are not back by midday tomorrow we are leaving. If you do come back without anybody then you are on your own." I took a deep breathe as the door creaked open. "No. I will find them tonight. The scent is strong all around here. I just need to find them." As I began to cross the threshold of the door, I felt a soft bite on my tail. There stood Alister rubbing his eyes. "Please bring my brother back Mr. Kitty. If you do Aunty will stop crying and will be happy again. If you do you won't be mean anymore." I kneeled down and rubbed his head. "You have the bravery of a charr and the strength of a norn Alister. Go to bed, your brother will be here in the morning." His face glowed a bit as he nodded to me and went to go lay down again as I closed the door behind me.

I thought to myself as I looked at the empty streets of the town. The silence was nice to hear after the bustling of the day. It was almost like I had walked into a version of this town that was just deserted. I looked at the roofs of the buildings for a way up fast and to get into the mountains surrounding the area. The mountains gave a perfect area for the Flame Legion to hide. I climbed house after house landing on each roof no harder then the pigeons who roosted there. I finally hit the top of one as I was able to make it to the wall and over it into the mountains around it. I will admit looking back over the circular town in the moonlight, The humans have a very good eye on where to build. I turned around and began to hop from tree to tree as I followed the scent around the wilderness.

The trees offered good protection and my training as a thief let me move quickly even for my size. No one would see me coming if they were on my list and the only thing left of them would be a corpse in the road for someone to find. The scent slowly got stronger as I kept moving. The moon kept creeping slowly into the sky as I came to a small canyon a ways into the mountain range. I looked down to see a small opening in the bottom with a glow of fire coming from it. I dropped down the canyon slowly being sure to keep quiet as I got closer. I took in a deep breathe. "Yep lots of fire here. This is the spot." I shut my mouth as from here on out it was a stealth mission in my mind.

I dropped down from the trees to the mouth of the caverns and slowly peered into it. A couple of torches hung on the walls near a bend in the cave that gave off just enough light to see your way through. I turned around and looked out around the mouth of the cavern to make sure no one was around before I gripped one of my daggers and slowly walked in. I reached the bend where two torches were and slowly peered as no one was there either save for another bend. I kept creeping along making sure to check behind me just in case till I finally came to an opening. The opening let into a huge cavern as if some one had hollowed out the mountain. Torches were placed all along the walls giving very little shadows to hide in as there was one giant ramp that stuck to the wall going from the top to the bottom.

I peered around the cavern making sure no one seen me but again it seemed this place was deserted. I walked to the edge of the ramp on all fours to look over it. Finally I found my targets. Down at the very bottom of the cavern stood about twenty Flame Legion charr with two more fighting in a makeshift arena. To the north of the arena stood two charr guarding what appeared to be a cage with many figure inside of it. To the south, opposite of the cage was the effigy, standing straight up and not yet activated. I kept looking around as I spotted one of the Flame Legion break from the group and start to head up the long winding ramp.

I turned and looked for a place to hide as I found a recess in the wall close by that I could take shelter in. I could hear his footsteps as he got closer. The second he stood outside of my hiding spot I popped out and grabbed him pulling him back with me pressing my blade to his throat. "What the hell. Whats going on here? You're not flame!" He looked like he was about to shout for reinforcements as I pressed the blade more into his neck. I had started a small cut as I could feel the warmth of his blood on my hand. I let out a low growl. "The humans... Where?" He let out a chuckle. "Do you really think that I woul-." I pressed the blade more into his neck as I felt him shudder gently in fear. "D-down by the pit. Everyone we have captured is down there. They will be sacrificed tomorrow to get the effigy working before we head to Ebonhawke." I look at him and smiled. "Thank you." I push the blade in more and drag it quickly across his neck as I let him drop to bleed out. "Sadly the Imperator doesn't take kindly to those who would break a long sought after treaty."

I made sure that he wouldn't be found unless someone walked into the crevice and peered over the ramp again. I kept watch of the ramp to make sure I would have no more suprises. I seen one charr slowly walk into the middle of the ring as the fighters had moved on. The charr began to motion then a bright flash came from him as he grew in size. What was left was what looked like a giant charr made of fire that made a necromancer's lich form look like an asura's progeny. I then heard the cavern erupt in cheers as the figure motioned all around then at the cage then the effigy before it slowly dissipated. As it did I looked closer at the charr and shook there. I let out a low growl as I hit the ground hard. "Great it just had to be him didn't it."

The memories rushed back quick. I was hoping I would have been done with him after I was captured but no, here he was. The night I met him was cold. My warband had been told to watch for human transports moving goods from Ebonhawke to the forts in the area. We were told not to engage and we listened. My warband was my family and pretty much an extension of myself. We moved at the same time and stopped on a piece of silver. The night was young and we had tracked down a couple of convoys heading to and from Ebonhawke.

I looked to the sky and seen the moon hanging high as I let out a quick signal to my warband as we found a nice valley to sit for a meal. We ate in mostly silence save for talks about what we should do next. Our next objective of the night was to watch around the walls of the town to look for a structural weakness we could exploit. One of the members pointed out three spots that we should take a look at that they noticed as we were roaming around tonight. We all agreed as we finished the rest of our meal in silence.

If I would have known the Flame Legion were in the area I would have kept us moving all night, to my dismay that was not the case. We let our guard down as we joked about some things we heard the humans talk about on our patrols. I looked across the fire after a good chuckle to watch one of my warband heads disappear inside of a white hot ball of fire. It continued on and slammed against the ground dissipating into ash. The rest of the body slumped over. It was a quick, and a some what clean kill. She was lucky. The three of us that were left as we jumped up ready to fight only to get blinded by the fire being shot at our feet. We jumped back and formed a defensive circle as our eyes adjusted to the light.

The one to my right let out a loud scream as I looked over to see what was wrong. Somthing that looked like a hook was stabbing him through the shoulder as he was yanked hard through a bit of the fire circle. I turned over my shoulder "It's obviously Flame Legion. Don't let them get to..." I stood in horror as I watched a charr jump into the circle with us as the last member of my warband pushed me hard out of the way. I hit the ground and opened my eyes just in time to see the charr hit my friend and push his hand slowly through the chest as he howled out in pain. I looked away as I seen a small break in the fire as I rolled under a smoke cloud as a means to escape. I got past the hole in the fire wall as I got ready to get out of here.

I was the leader, they were my friends and they were my family and now they were dead. I took a quick glimpse back to see the one that was hooked out being burnt alive by three of the Flame Legion standing around him laughing. I started to run as I needed to get back to the Black Citadel and let the Imperator know. I got a couple strides in before I felt something heavy land on my back. I could feel the heat from the hand burning into my skin as I was flipped over and grabbed around the throat. The burning around my throat shook my body as I let out a howl in pain. I tried to look at my captor as I was slammed down hard as I passed out.

I awoke maybe an hour later. The moon was still high in the sky but had moved just a bit. I shook my head as I tried to stand as my head hit some metal bars. I snapped to my senses remembering what had happened as I looked around. I had been placed in a metal cage as I layed on my back not able to do more then sit up in it. As I stirred I heard in the darkness. "Vesern, the gladium is waking up sir!" I looked to see a charr stand up. He stood almost as tall as a norn as he walked over slowly. His hands looked black as I could tell he liked using his fire magic without any protection on. The rest of his fur appeared to be snow white which put more of a contrast on his hands. He got closer as I noticed a long string of blonde going from his chest to around his neck. His horns were short as he sat in front of me. It looked like he had taken a grinder to them as the ends were rough. They glowed a bit like the ends were on fire themselves.

He let out a soft chuckle and shook the cage. "So did my little gladium sleep well?" If the smugness didn't make one choke the scent from the remains of my warband being burnt would have. I looked down at his hands as I could see a red stain on his left hand. I knew which one this was now. I was saved from that fate for now. I growled slightly. "What does the traitorous legion want with a couple of ash soldiers." I moved my hand slowly to try and reach for one of my daggers but all my hand found was air.

He leaned close and smiles. "Well we wanted some intel but when I seen you and how your warband moved I knew we wouldn't get anything straight. So I decided to give you a little incentive to talk. I'm sure afte-" I snapped as I tried to reach for him. "Shut your mouth. After what you have done here the only thing you deserve is a trip to the mists!" he roared out as his hands and horns sparked to life as he glared at me ready to set the cage on fire. He stood there while his troops looked like they were about to cheer.

The fire dissipated as he looked at the cage. "There are things worse then death gladium. I think you will get to learn that lesson first hand. Though I do want you to know one thing. My name is Vesern Infernsopdet and this is my troop. We answer to no one but Baelfire himself. We will raze Ebonhawke with you in it. So you can either tell me what I wante-" I looked at him and leaned back in the cage. "Will you stop with the stupid monologue and just kill me already. Being the humans captor would be better than this." He let out a loud growl as he reached into the cage and grabbed me by the throat. His hand glowed like they were coverd in a thin layer of fire. I could feel the heat begin to burn my skin under my fur. He dragged me to the middle of the road as he dropped me and turned. "There are fates worse than death gladium. You will learn this now." Vesern turned to his men and motioned. "We are moving." They all nodded as I was left in the road by myself.

I was shortly found by a patrol of humans as they dragged me into the city of Ebonhawke. They didn't care to listen to my pleadings about Vesern so I just kept it to myself. Why should they trust someone who couldn't even keep his family from being killed. Over the next couple of months they would haunt me in my sleep of those same images until something else replaced their destruction. Kralkitorik. Shortly after its attack I was freed. Most of the other charr decided to try their luck going through the freshly made brand but had no luck. Thats why I was stuck in Ebonhawke with no way out.

I shook my head as I looked down at the charr I knew was Vesern as he had reverted back to his normal size. He motioned a bit more as he walked to the cage that had the humans in it. After a little bit of antagonizing them he walked off into a room to the right of the cage. He stopped and talked to the guards as I slowly moved along the walkway making sure I didn't run into anybody else. I would find a nook to hide in as someone walked by. I finally hit the bottom floor as I looked across from me seeing the cage with the humans more clearly. One of them stood out with pitch black hair. I let out a smile happy to know he was at least still alive.

I looked around more at my surroundings as there was two charr guarding the cage, sometimes taking a stick and poking at the captives, while two more stood next to a door that Vesern had walked into. Between me and the guards was the arena. The floor was scorched as it had seemed many fights but nothing more then a quick scuffle. I sat in the shadows as I watched guards just to see if they had any routes. They mostly stayed to their posts and didn't move much. That gave me a slight opportunity now. I fiddled with the quiver on my hip as I pulled out a couple of arrows and made sure to keep the light from them as I inspected the heads looking for the sharpest ones I made.

I pulled out two as I looked at the guards by the door and thought for a minute. If I was able to get them right in the heads I would pin them to the wall and may avoid alerting the guards by the cage. I took a deep breath as I removed the bow from my shoulder. It had been a while since I fired a bow but I knew I could still hit a skritts tail from a keg brawl arena away. The portion I wasn't to sure about was two at the same time. I held just the bow out as I took my aim to see where I should place the arrows. After a couple minutes of debating in my head I set the arrows on the bow and slowly pulled the string back. I let go of the bow string as the arrows let loose and flew through the air.

Both of them found their targets with ease. The only sound to come from them as far as I can guess was a thud as the arrows pierced their skulls and pinned them to the wall. They were now at the mercy of the mists as their bodies went limp but still standing. I nodded in congratulations to myself as I was happy that my skills didn't dull much in Ebonhawke's prison. I peered out of the nook and looked at the charr by the humans as they were more entertained in provoking the humans with a stick. I slowly began to move around till I was close to the door and hidden again.

I looked back out as the charr had finally stopped antagonizing the humans and had turned their backed to the door. I sat in the dark as I closed my eyes to listen as closely as I could. The sound of the fire and chuckles of the guards was easy enough to ignore. I listened to the door as I heard not even a peep coming from it. I got up and crawled along the wall as I got to the door. I slowly began to open it up as I peered inside as I kept opening it up. I seen the room that the door emptied to was a circle with two hallways leading further into the cavern. I slid in the room and closed the door behind me as the guards didn't turn around.

I looked around the room as I only saw a makeshift bed and a table with lots of books on it. I walked quietly over to the hallways and stood in between them as I listened again. I heard nothing echoing from in them as I decided to look at the table. As I approached I noticed a lot of loose leaf amongst the books until a long piece of paper that looked a bit burnt caught my eye. I moved everything elsewhere on the table to look at it and stood in shock. The paper was a map that I had helped make with my warband. This is all I had left of my warband until I got back to the Black Citadel. I looked at it and smiled gently knowing that even if Vesern or any other Flame Legion had five years to study this map it would never do them any good. It was encrypted to where only my warband and I could read it or our direct superiors.

"I thought I told you all to stay outside and keep guard in case the humans escaped." I turned around to see the white fur starting to emerge. "I don't want our plans for tomoro... YOU?!" He looked at me as his horns flared up as I grinned slightly. He looked to the table as his horns returned to normal. "Well I guess this is a good thing. I'm sure you saw the humans and the effigy sitting outside. I don't know how you escaped the humans but I'll make this deal now, tell me how to read that map and you will walk free. From there it's up to you if you step in my way again."

I looked at him bewildered, his smugness alone could still choke a skritt. "You haven't figured it out yet have you. I would rather face Barradin's ghost alone then tell you how to read this map. Besides it's completely useless after Kralkatoriks attack on Ebonhawke. It'd take another year just to make a new one like this." It was my turn to grin as his hands sparked to life as he glared at me. He let out a loud howl as I readied myself as he let a fireball fly as I jumped to the side. The fireball landed on the table engulfing everything on it quickly. I landed on the ground as I looked up as he was now on top of me. He grabbed me by the throat again and lifted me up.

Vesern held me up against a wall as his hands began to heat up. I noticed that the fireball was much weaker than the one that took a member of my warband. He slammed me hard against the wall as his hands were almost on fire. "This isn't a game anymore you worthless sack of fur. You will tell me how to get into EbonAAAA!" He let out a loud scream as I had reached for a dagger and ran it through his left wrist as he dropped me. If my warband could see me I hope I made them proud with that hit.

I hit the ground and rolled as I made a jump for the door. I got close to it as I felt heat hit my back. I was thrown through the door and flung out into the middle of the ring. I slowly stood up as I could hear him swearing under his breath. On top of that Flame Legion were now running down the ramp wondering what the commotion was. I heard some say "It's him!" while others talked about how they thought I was dead cause of the humans. I kept my attention on Vesern cause last time I let my guard down it didn't end well. He jumped at me and pinned me to the ground once more as his free hand flared up ready to strike. "Any last words before I gouge out your vocal cords gladium?"

My head trailed over to the humans as I looked back at him. "A proposition." Vesern looked at me his hand still on fire. "Go on..." He scowled at me as I looked back. "One on one, here in this ring. You win and I'll lead you easily to the heart of Ebonhawke and to your prize. If I win you and your army here leave and the humans come with me safely." He stepped back and off of me as he thought about it for a minute. He looked to one of his members. "Go to my quarters and get the gladium his daggers." The charr looked to me and looked back at Vesern. "Sir are you sure?" He asked nervously. Vesern snapped to look at him. "Yes I'm sure now follow your damn orders!" The grunt jumped as he ran back to the room. He came back seconds later as he dropped my daggers at my feet.

"You want a fair fight? You'll get one. The terms are set and whatever happens now happens." He used his hand and grabbed my left wrist as his hand flared brightly as he burnt my wrist with ease. I let out a loud howl as I felt the pain shoot through my body. "We will both start handicapped here. Now get your weapons and get ready gladium." He dropped me on the ground and walked to the other end of the arena as I got up. I tried to move my left hand but I could barely make a fist. I could at least carry a dagger in it I thought. I put the hilt in my hand and gripped it slowly as I moved to my end of the arena. The Flame Legion surrounding us on all sides save for a gap so the humans could watch the fight. "Vesern how will I know you will keep your end of the deal?" I shouted at him as he chuckled. "The Flame Legion may have split from the rest of the charr but we still have honor gladium. You win you walk, I win and Ebonhawke falls." We stood there for a minute as we glared each other down as I knew he was right.

"Please bring my brother back. If you do Aunty will be happy and you won't be a mean kitty anymore." I could hear Alisters' voice in my head as I nodded to the humans and focused my eyes back on Vesern. I turned my head a bit as I heard my neck pop as I loosened up a bit. Vesern took a stance as his hands and his horns flared up. I gripped the hilts of my weapons the best I could as Vesern roared out. "Tonight the Flame Legion conquers a fool, Tomorrow we conquer Ebonhawke!" The crowd around us erupted as he grinned to me.

I kept my bearings as I watched his movements before he moved his hand as if punching the air. Each time it launched a white hot fireball in my direction. I jump to my right as I let myself fall to the ground to keep on the move as each other one closed in on me. I looked around as I could see the scorch marks on the ground from the ones that missed me as I look up to see one about double the size coming for me. I stood up and jumped backwards as I landed on all fours watching the fire ball explode covering the area I would have been in seconds earlier.

I jumped up as I began to rush towards Vesern. I jumped left and right as I dodged each of the fireballs that has been thrown my way as I lunged at him. I gripped the dagger in my right hand as I went to take a swipe at him. Vesern moved away as I felt the blade gently graze his snout on the left side. I landed on the ground as Vesern turned and clawed me across my back. I could feel the burn marks go all the way down my back as I let out a growl. I dropped to the ground as I tried to send a kick to his legs as he jumped in the air. While airborne he launched another giant fireball at the ground as it exploded in front of me. The force launched me back about twenty feet as I got up on all fours and jumped to my side as another one was launched at me.

I stood up all the way as I looked at him holding my hands up in a defensive position. My left hand was slowly regaining its strength back as my hand wasn't wavering much. Adrenaline is one hell of a drug, now I can see how some warriors can keep trudging on like they do. I watched him closely as I assessed my situation. I had to be in close range to land any type of hit. When he launched me out of the room my bow broke and the quiver was torn from me. He could do anything, close and far. I got one hit in but it was only due to luck and he gave it right back. He launched another barrage as I kept my feet light as I moved around. I watched one of the big fireballs hit the ground and noticed something. Each one was slowly getting weaker.

I stood still as I grinned as I hoped to have found an opening as Vesern glared at me. "And what is that stupid look for gladium?" I could hear it in his voice. The form I seen when I came in took a lot of magic for him to sustain. Vesern had a limit to his fire magic. "I saw that flame giant as I came in here. Why are you holding that back? I thought the great Vesern wanted to win." He gave me a glare with a smile as he chuckled. I felt the air slowly starting to get hotter as I stood my ground as the Flame Legion began to cheer even more. I could see the outline of the form start to go around him as I smiled this time. He fell for it.

The form grew larger and larger as the white hot fire covered his body. I'm sure he wasn't getting burnt in there but anything on the outside would be burnt to ash easily. I nodded my head as I saw it stop growing as I was right, Vesern has gotten very tired. The form wasn't nearly as large as the first time I seen it. He has expelled too much energy today and this would take more. I just had to bide my time and strike him when it deminished to end this. I kept my eyes on him as I looked more to see that his tail had not been covered. I had an opening to help him on his was. The only thing I needed to do now was get close enough to him.

Vesern raised his hands as he let out an almost deafening roar as a circle of fire erupted from around him. The form didn't have legs but looked like it was coming from out of the ground. This got me hopeful as I guessed he couldn't move from his spot. I began to run in a large circle making sure to keep away from the firewall. Vesern continued to launch fireballs at me as I noticed that these ones were even weaker than the last ones. I stopped for a second as I looked at the ground to see a ring of fire form around me. I glanced up as I could see smaller fireballs begin to fall down towards me as I made a jump for the outside. I wasn't quick enough as I felt some of them land on my back as each one felt like a hot coal flung straight from a fire onto me.

I cringed a little feeling the fire land on me as I rolled as I landed outside of the ring to make sure it didn't catch my fur as I glanced at Vesern. I looked at the ground as I noticed that the protective firewall was gone. He couldn't sustain it as I decided this was my time for an attack. I got on all fours and began to rush towards Vesern jumping around more and more. He kept sending fire balls in my direction. I hit the base of the construct as I ran in a circle to get behind him. I almost lost my footing as the ground behind me shook violently as I knew he tried to take a swipe at me. I gripped the blade in my left hand as I jumped high and swung my arm as hard as I could.

I felt my blade sink into something for a split second before I hit the ground. I heard the cavern echo with a blood curtling scream. I rolled a little more and jumped onto all fours and look up to him to see the construct shrink more and more as something caught my eye. On the ground next to him, wriggling till it finally lays still was what looked like a snake covered in fur. I looked to Vesern as the construct faded from around his face. His eyes looked like they were made of fire as I seen a pained expression take over his face. My random slash while I was behind him was agaisnt his tail. Now it was on the ground next to him. The construct kept fading more as it finally stopped as he took a couple steps towards me. The construct was almost faded but was now around him like a second skin now.

I stood up and readied myself as the construct covered his face again. He let out another loud roar as he began to rush at me closing the space. Vesern let out a flurry of blows as I tried to continue to dodge them. Each one missed by centimeters as I could feel just how hot it was next to me. I jumped back to get more distance. A flicker of light caught my eye as I looked down to see the construct fade from his legs. It fell for a couple of seconds and then came back on. He rushed in again and let off another flurry as I kept my guard up noticing it fell when he attacked.

I jumped back one more time as I readied myself. I rushed in this time. Vesern readied himself to strike as I dropped onto my back. Vesern swung and hit air as his legs became vulnerable. I launched my left hand at him with the blade pointing to him as I felt it hit the back of his knee. I applied more pressure quickly as it pushed in deeper. I heard a loud wet crack as I watched him almost buckle. The tip of my blade pushed through enough to break his knee cap. I laid there waiting too hear another scream erupt or for him to try and get away but it never came.

I let go of my blade and got ready to roll away. Finally the scream came to echo through the cavern. I turned my head after I finally stopped screaming. I seen the white hot flame of Vesern's hand pushing into my shoulder. As I looked he pushed against it harder. I could feel the flames burning and destroying parts of my arm. I watched my arm thrash about as I lost control of it as he got halfway through my shoulder. I let out another scream as he kept going as I arched my back and shutted my eyes tightly. I could feel the heat start to press to my back as his hand now pierced my body through my shoulder.

"Do you feel that gladium?" Vesern lowered his head down to mine as the flame crowd roared and cheered. He spoke in a quite calm voice. "I hope you do. That is the feeling of your hope burning away. I want you to remember this pain. You won't be a threat after this, I can tell. You will lead us straight into Ebonhawke." He moved his hand around as I could hear my flesh and the inside of my arm sizzling from the heat. "You will be at the front of the pack. When the city is mine I will prop you up in the square and you will be tortured every day till you expire to the mists!" Through the pain I opened one eye to look at him. "I will enjoy every day of hearing that scream."

I layed there and closed my eyes tightly as I gripped my right hand tightly and gave a quick swing. My eyes stayed shut as I then heard gasps and murmurs from the crowed. I slowly opened one eye feeling that Vesern had stopped moving his hand. In my swing I had struck him in the side of the head and buried my dagger straight into his skull. I panted hard and kept a look at him as the construct quickly began to fade as there was nothing left to sustain the magic. I moved my head to look around as I did hear some cheering that came from the cage of humans.

I let go of the blade and gripped his arm as I slowly pulled it from me as I gritted my teeth. I finally got his arm out of my shoulder as I almost passed out from the pain. I pushed it away as Vesern's body crumbled into a lifeless lump. I slowly got to my feet as I gripped my left shoulder tightly. I slowly walked over to the charr who had gotten me my weapons and glared at him. "The terms are met, I won. Free the humans and get the hell away from this city. I don't wanna see a single one of you near here again." I tried to look intimidating but I was certain I just looked tired.

One of the Flame Legion down the line took a couple steps out as I turned to look at him. He spun around and looked to the rest of the group. "The gladium has won and Vesern is dead. The agreement from these two has been met. Free the captives." The guards around the humans looked at each other in disgust as they opened the cage and began to walk to the ramp. The one that gave the order walked to me. "We will return to the Citadel of Flames and talk with Baelfire about this defeat. For now we shall leave Ebonhawke alone and you won't see us again. From there it will be under Baelfire's word if we move to this place again or not." I nodded as he turned again. "You heard me Flame Legion, back to the citadel post haste!"

The crowd saluted as they all began to move to the ramp to gather what little belongings they had and moved out of the cavern. While they moved I slowly made my way to the cage where the humans just stood there making sure nothing else happened. I approached the one with black hair. "Lucas I presume." He nodded as he looked at me in shock. "You've lost too much blood we need to get you out of here fast!" I wobbled where I stood. "I agree with you but I think...you guys...are gonna hate m..." I passed out mid sentence as I feel to the ground. My eyes slowly closed as I heard Lucas. "Shit! Quick everyone get on him. Watch that left arm. If you move it to much it will bleed even more!" "But he is a charr how do we know tha-." A voice asked nervously before Lucas snapped back. "He just saved our asses now help me carry him or I'll go get the Flame Legion to take you with them!"

I woke up shortly to hear some voices all around me. I tried to open my eyes but had no luck. "Are you sure we should even be thinking about this? Shouldn't we wait until he is awake?" The voice belonged to Velantha. I was back in Ebonhawke to the best of my knowledge. "Look its been completely burnt through so it will never heal again. Plus the hole is through most of the shoulder so most of the tendons have been burnt through." This time the voice belong to Garith. "I have contacted some doctors in the Black Citadel that know more about charr anatomy and they told me how to do this procedure. They wanted to make it down but couldn't get passage quickly enough due to an increase of ghosts in the area." Garith's voice sounded a little shaky as he was unsure of his abilities. I felt a couple pairs of hands moving around my left shoulder and I guess my arm.

I heard Velantha sigh as she spoke up "I still hate that we are even thinking about this." "I know how you feel. Just be happy we got him back here as quickly as we did Velantha. It could be a lot worse" This time it was Lucas who spoke. I tried to piece what they were talking about before I felt the hands grip my shoulder more. I tried to move my body to let them know I was awake but my body wouldn't listen to me. I felt the hands begin to push against me as I felt a sharp pain begin to move up and down on that little connections my arm had with my body. I let out a loud scream as felt my arm give up ties to my body before I blacked out again from the pain.

Two months had passed since that night. I stood in front of the place I worked with Velantha. Ebonhawke had woken to the sun like it usually did but these past two months I hadn't slept in the streets. Lucas and Velantha offered me a room in there house. I tried to decline after one night when I found out that I would have been robbing one of them of a bed. Every night they happily pushed me into the room. I would wake every morning to a nice meal and was asked to work in the front of the store to peddle the wares. It was nice seeing some of the citizens not look at me in disgust for once. I would take a nightly walk around the town as I sniffed at the air to make sure I didn't smell the Flame Legion around but it was fine. The crispness of the night air made me feel better about the ordeal that had just passed.

I put my left arm on the door as I looked down at my shoulder. I have been told it's a medical condition known as phantom limb. Many soldiers who experience the trauma of losing a limb think and still feel its still there even when it is not. Today there was a different note on the door as the shop was closing for good this time.

Thank you for your years

of patronage. We are moving to

Lion's Arch due to business

opportunities. We hope to return

one day to serve Ebonhawke.

Thank you again for many

great years!

-Lucas & Velantha.

I held up my right arm this time and rubbed the door. Who would have thought that in less than half a year a charr would walk through Ebonhawke and not only not be attacked but helped save it. Even if the citizens never know of my deeds that night they at least realized one thing. They kidnap victims are back and they are happier then ever. I stood looking at the door till I felt a slight kick on my shin. I looked down to see a small child with the black hair I've come to enjoy. "Mr. Kitty I've been calling for you for five minutes now!" Alister looked up at me as he jumped up and down. "We are ready to go and have been trying to get you to come with us!"

I leaned down as I rubbed his head gently with a chuckle. "Sorry about that little one, I was lost in thought." He batted my hand away as he turned around embarrassed. "I'm not little Mr. Kitty!" I let out a loud laughter as I'm sure he was right about this. I then looked up the road to see Garith, Lucas, and Velantha all waving at me up the road. I walked with Alister till we could could talk easily. Garith stepped forward looking at my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm not the best surgeon in the world, especially when it comes to the charr. I was the only one in this city that would even get close to you for fear you may lash out." I looked at him and nodded. "I know we started off on the wrong foot Garith but thank you for doing this. I may have bleed out if you didn't help me." He nodded in agreement as Lucas stepped forward. "The city may not be congratulating you for what you did. From those of us you saved I want to offer a heartfelt thank you on behalf of the city." I let out a light chuckle.

"I dont need the city to line up and say thanks. I helped the one person who gave me chance in this city. I just hope after this charr are able to walk through these streets." He smiled as I patted him on shoulder. Velantha stepped closer and huged me tightly while minding my bandages. "You were standing there for a while, what's wrong?" She tilted her head a little bit and looked at me. "I have worked here for months but it has felt like a year. All that's happened to me since I was left in the road by Vesern seems like it's taken a lifetime. This has been my home and now I am leaving it. I feel pained to just turn my back and walk." She nodded and stepped back. "Just how like I felt when I left Shaemoor to come here. Though I walked away in tact through it all." She looked at my shoulder as I gave out a laugh and nodded.

"So we got the portal to take us to Lion's Arch. Cost us a nice bit of coin but selling the shop paid for it easily." We started to walk around the ring of the city to the portal. Velantha continued "They said they would keep it open till we finished moving our things over there. Do you have any where to go in Lion's Arch?" I nodded as I kept my eyes looking forward. "You helped me write the note. I have a friend in Lion's Arch that I will be meeting up with." She clapped her hands. "Oh right! The apple salesman, Tybalt Leftpaw was it?" I nodded and smiled. "I haven't seen Tybalt in years. Last I seen him he was down in the dumps about losing his left hand. Even then he was still one hell of an engineer but he couldn't see it. Now we have something more in common." The family had a good laugh with me as we reached the corner that lead to the portal. As we did I looked to see what looked like half the town standing on both sides of the street leading to the portal.

Lucas leaned close. "I'm sorry, I may have lied earlier when I said the town didn't know what you did for us. The town has been preparing this since we got back. We kept it in the dark cause the whole town wanted to do something nice for you. They bought you a house and furnished it near the beach in Lion's Arch. They payed the way for all of us to go happily." I stood there in amazement as the street erupted in cheers as we walked down the road. I waved to some of the people who were yelling to me in happiness. I looked around and saw some familiar faces waving at me with spouses and other family standing next to them crying while smiling. I waved back to them with both arms but of course they only seen the one.

We approached the asura gate as there was some Lion Guard standing in front of it as they saluted us when we got near. "On behalf of Queen Jenna it is my duty to meet you here. I want to thank you on behalf of the Queen for saving the town of Ebonhawke from the planned attack of the Flame Legion." Lucas chimed in. "We showed them to the cavern where the Flame Legion was. Since that night not one charr has been sighted in the area. We have worked with some of the Ash Legion to make sure of that and they can guarantee that." I nodded as I smiled at the Lion Guard. She saluted as she smiled at me. "I am happy to have you come to the city and see your new home. I will be your personal escort in the city to show you around the town. We can go through the portal whenever you like but we must ask the usual questions. What is your name and are you a fugitive from the law?"

I let out a loud chuckle as the town went quiet as they listened. I know most of these people were strangers and no one around here save for Velantha knew my name. I turned to the Lion Guard. "May I be boastful for a second?" She nodded and spoke happily. "After the stories I've heard of what you've been through I'd say you have earned it." I turned to the city and smiles standing straight. "I am not a fleeing fugitive, I am the hero of Ebonhawke. My name is..."

-End


End file.
